The Definition of Love
by Rose-chan-chan
Summary: Maybe Ryoma isn't as good at English as we thought...or maybe he is. Fluffiness at end...Crack everywhere. Some OOC. I have now added replies to reviews to the beginning of the story, please check back to see if I have replied to your review, if you revie


A note to all my beloved readers: I'm not exactly a oneshot type of a person, but I've seen so many adorable FujiRyo and OT5 oneshots, I decided to try and write one myself. Please go easy on the flames, as it is my first try. All constructive critism is highly appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way shape or form own anyone except for Fuji, who I have kidnapped and will return when he…ummm okay maybe I won't return him but he'll come back eventually. And if he doesn't, well then….Houston we have a problem…Okay I own Rose too. It's a variation on the Tomoka, Sakuno, Ann, Yumiko, and my own OOC character. Plus she's a bit of every yaoi fangirl out there…and even some normal fangirls too.

For all the older fangirls…who would love to torture Atobe/flirt with the hotter tennis players shamelessly during an English class….please portray yourself as Rose. I know I want to!

It's tons of crack in the middle but really fluffy at the end…just skip the middle if you hate crack.

Replies to Reviews:

To whassamatter: I was hoping that you guys could see yourselves as Rose, I mean I know I could picutre myslf trying to get Ryoma and Fuji together...lol. I picked the name Rose because it symbolizes love, and that's basically the whole point of the story...to make Ryoma go wacko with love.

The Definition of Love

(Ryoma POV)

I remember the smile on Syusuke's face as we left the tennis courts today. He had a sincere smile, one that I haven't seen for a while, but then again my smirk was replaced by a smile that was second only to his. Now I remember why I like Buchou so much better than Ryusaki-sensei…Syusuke and I were able to play an unofficial match.

The two of us walked back to the clubroom with content smiles, happy smiles, genuine smiles. It was enough to creep anyone out.

"Oi, Echizen! What happened to you? Did Inui give a juice that makes you smile permanently or something?" Momoshiro called out.

"Fshhhh…" Kaidoh hissed.

"Iie…Data." Was the above-mentioned juice-maker's reply.

"Momoshiro, Inui. 30 laps!"

"What did we do?" Momoshiro stupidly asked…

"50 laps!" Tezuka stated with a death glare. We knew what was coming…100…then 150. I mean we **are** in middle school. We can count you know…

Back at the classrooms, all the important tennis teams from all the schools were having a pretty messed up day. Due to Nationals we had all missed an entire week of school and we had made all of it up…except English.

Lucky for me I could fall asleep in this class and still embarrass the teacher.

Unluckily…our teacher found out I was in the class and he ditched. We had a substitute teacher who grew up in the States. It made life a bit more interesting to have a substitute teacher…teaching Hyotei, Rikkaidai, Seigaku, and Fudomine all at the same time. And at the subject we seem to have the lowest average in to boot.

It turned out to be more than amusing when a female walked into the room. A girl in her mid twenties, with long chestnut hair and enormous cerulean eyes. She immediately removed the pair of overly huge sunglasses from her head and placed them over her eyes before setting her stuff down in the teachers seat.

She laughed and said, "Hello, my name is Rose. I grew up in the United States and will be your teacher for the rest of…well until you guys catch up with the rest of your classes." She said in perfect English.

"Ore-sama would like to speak." Monkey King immediately said, while flicking at his hair again…and boasting about his English accent.

"Then I want you to think about what you're going to say," Rose replied. "And then don't say it." The class (except Monkey King) roared with laughter.

"Or at least until you can fix your accent." Our teacher added, picking up a piece of chalk and writing a dreaded word on the board.

It was at this point when the rest of the regulars finally noticed the teacher had walked in (they didn't notice until she cracked the joke about Atobe) and started catcalling.

Well at least Momo-sempai did at any rate. And Kamio…and Eiji too. The catcalls started getting louder as more people joined in until the teacher, without turning around or making any sudden movements threw the piece of chalk at Momo-sempai and asked in a sadistic, extremely scary voice, "Does anyone else wish to share something with the class?"

She reminded me of another sadistic person I knew.

"Will someone please tell me, in English, the definition of the word written on the board? And no, Atobe-san there is nothing wrong with your hair. It's as wonderful as your accent...probably better."

As the back rows began to chuckle and the front rows began to shiver from Atobe's World of Ice stare, Rose stated, "I'm sure there is no one else from your school that can match that accent, so would someone else tell me the definition of love?"

"Huh?" Momoshiro asked. Someone had obviously dozed off.

"Good…the kid with the spiky hair that really needs to be re-gelled…I think it was Momoshiro…please, tell me the definition of love." Apparently, our teacher has information…or a very good informant. I searched the class but found no one.

"I can't say anything in English," Momoshiro said. "But I'm sure Echizen can!" The teacher stared at Momoshiro and clicked her tongue.

"English is quite useful…you should learn it sometime. But at least you gave me an excuse to pick on the cutie in this classroom!" Can a person who is 25 years old (or something) really be a fangirl?

"Ne, nee-chan shouldn't you get back to the subject?"

"Aa…gomen outoto…I guess I got carried away. Mou…these guys are as cute in person as they are on your camera. Especially your Buchou…if I didn't know better I'd say he keeps that emotionless stance as a way to get girls. I mean he looks really hot right now…"

"Nee-chan!" Syusuke said, hardly able to control his laugh as everyone (including the ice princes and bricks in the room) stared at the siblings.

"Seichi's hot…is he taken already?" Her facial expression didn't change…she was smiling. Then she shifted into a thinking pose. An actor, great…does that mean Syusuke can do this too?

"Ne-e…chan…" Syusuke was really struggling now.

"Oh Kirihara's cute too! Hmm…are you guys gay? Because only gay guys could be this hot. Oh! If you are I totally get to play matchmaker." Her thinking pose shifted into a happy, hyper dance all over the room kind of an emotion.

"Nee-chan! You need to finish this class quickly so you can get back to the studio!" Syusuke said, suddenly serious.

"Oh yeah…the new dance form is getting completely out of hand and I really need to take charge again…So Ryoma, do you know the definition of love?" The poor girl cracked up… "It's sounds like I'm about to ask you out!"

I resumed my ice prince stance, and replied, "Love is when you get no points in a tennis game." Rose laughed again. Syusuke laughed with her. Their laughs merged together as one…it sounded like music. No wonder they were siblings.

"Ne, Tezuka, do you know another definition of love?" He just stood there, almost unafraid to move. "Gods, no wonder you and Atobe aren't going out yet even though both of you are making the eyes and all." She curled her hands into the "I can see everything pose," and said, "Seriously, you'd think tennis players would have better observation skills."

She partnered us up...with the person she thought we would understand "love" the most with. Then she left us alone for the most part, preferring to stare at the pictures on her computer. Apparently Fuji and Rose have a collection of photos and she's organizing and photoshopping the pictures right now. Fuji claims he's envious of the amazing pictures Rose has on her computer, and that she can do amazing things with Photoshop. For some reason, I really didn't want to know.

We saw Atobe and Tezuka sitting at one desk, trying to perfect their work, which they had used a dictionary to help them with…as none of us really understood love. Flash.

Oishi and Eiji were trying to straighten it out with words before putting it on paper. It was rather amusing and for once I understood why Rose and Fuji enjoyed matchmaking so much.

"Mou Oishi! Love is when you really want to hug something! Like a teddy bear!"

"A teddy bear? Hugs? I think love goes a bit deeper than that Eiji…"

"No, it's hugs!" And with that a flash went off while Eiji hugged Oishi. It sure seemed like Syusuke to me, but I wasn't worried about it yet.

Ootori and Shishido were squished in one corner (Flash) , trying to hide from Gakuto and Yushi who ended up demonstrating love to each other. Or at least a little bit. They had taken out their tennis rackets and began to swing them…well until Rose grabbed both of them and said they should find another way to demonstrate their love. (Flash) Then she walked off laughing.

Not even one tennis player was spared that day. Taka and Akutsu (flash). Niou (flash) and Yagyuu. Kirihara and Yukimura(flash). Inui and(flash) Renji. Momo and Kaidoh (although that just resulted in a lot of fighting.) And most importantly to her…

Syusuke and me.

Damn it. She'd gone through the trouble to put me and Syusuke right next to Kaidoh and Momo who were fighting so loudly that I moved onto Syusuke's lap to escape the noise. Syusuke laughed and apologized to me, saying that he accidentally let it slip one day about me being on his team and all. Apparently, Rose was a huge Fuji fan, and had all of her outoto's matches on tape, but hardly stayed longer, or watched longer due to her strenuous agenda.

But…she had amazing observation skills. She didn't pick these pairs out of nowhere. She saw it in our eyes…and I had a feeling Fuji could too.

"Ne, Ryo-chan?" He asked purposely dragging out the –chan. "What do you think love is?" I shrugged, thinking it was the safest option around Fuji.

"Ne…Ryo-chan? I'll show you just what love is." He kissed me just as the lights turned out and another flash and a click occurred.

Fuji held me close to him. He blocked out the screams heard from Momoshiro and Kaidoh due to the bickering about the lights and whose singing was so bad it broke them.

He kissed me again…and it went unnoticed again by everyone except Rose, who I highly suspected of being the one with a camera.

The lights flickered back on…and Rose was standing at our table. She handed each person some pictures, and smiled a "Your Welcome" smile.

Atobe and Tezuka blushed…looks like they got pretty close in the dark.

Momo and Kaidoh blushed as well, who knew they rolled like that?

I peeked at the pictures she had handed us. Me on Syusuke's lap. Syusuke kissing me. Me slowly falling in love with Fuji Syusuke. Love…exactly…

"The project that makes up 99 of your grade is to create a photo album demonstrating the meaning of love. I will be the only one to see it unless you piss me off, it's due next Tuesday and have a good day. I'll be looking forward to seeing your interpretation of love."

Ah, that's what these pictures are. Each and every single one…they are the definition of love, and Syusuke is my object of desire. My interpretation of love. My definition of love. My Fuji Syusuke….

OWARI.

Someone tell me if it was too long, too short, too boring, too much crack, too sappy. Something. I just need feedback. Please?


End file.
